Now you know what happens...
by Demon Wine
Summary: Hehe...I won't say much, let's just say I'm not as patient as I once was...Heh...


Now you know what happens when you annoy  
  
Tate-chan  
  
Tategami no Koneko switches the radio stations a few times before settling on a country station. She hums quietly as she boots up her laptop. Ding! Welcome! The laptop's screen begins glowing green. Tate- chan smiles. Green is her favorite color. She opens Microsoft Word and begins typing:  
  
Ryo sat on the couch in Mia's mansion, flipping stations and munching on chips. There was nothing on! White Blaze thumped Ryo's foot with his head. "What?" Ryo asked.  
  
Ryo begins running onto the laptop screen in the midst of Tate-chan's writing. "You're making me seem insensitive and lazy!" he yells minutely.  
  
"I'm allowed to make you seem insensitive and lazy," Tate-chan retorts. "I'm the authoress." She begins typing again, ignoring Ryo's protests.  
  
Ryo finally got up and took his soccer ball from the corner. "Wanna play, Blaze?" White Blaze jumped to the door and waited. "SOCCER GAME IN THE BACK YARD!" Ryo shouted to the others. Kento was the first to glomp down the stairs, followed shortly by the other three Ronins.  
  
"I don't glomp!" Kento yells as minutely as Ryo as he GLOMPS onto the laptop screen and joins Ryo. Tate-chan suppresses a growl and rakes her bangs out of her face.  
  
"You glomp if I say you glomp, Hardrock. Shut up and let me write."  
  
Rowen was the last to emerge, his nose buried in a book. "Looks like he's out," Sage muttered. "I call team captain!"  
  
"I'm the other!" Kento shouted. "I pick…gee, Cye!"  
  
"I guess I pick Ryo, then. Rowen, ref!"  
  
Rowen jerked his head up. "Huh?"  
  
"Waitaminute!" Rowen shouts as he jumps onto the screen. "I'm not that bad of a bookworm!"  
  
"You are too, Ro," Sage says calmly as he follows. "But to the matter of my bossing Rowen around…" Sage pauses, reading the text. "Yes, you need to change that. And it makes me sound as though I don't want Ryo on my team-"  
  
"Argh! Shut up, all of you!"  
  
"Can I say something?" Cye asks and sneaks next to Kento.  
  
"NO." Cye's eyes begin brimming with tears and TL gives in to his child-like pout. "What?"  
  
"Whaddaya want for dinner?"  
  
Tate-chan blinks. "I don't care. Food. Just don't let Ro cook."  
  
"Okay," Cye says happily as he skips off screen.  
  
"I'm getting a headache. All of you: just let me write. I'm on a deadline, and there will be dire consequences to the next one who interrupts me."  
  
Ryo set the ball at "midfield", somewhere in the center of the back yard. He kicked it hard, sending it flying at Cye, who was a goalie. Cye knocked it down with his hands, barely, then grabbed it and punted it downfield. Kento stopped it and shot it towards Sage's goal. Sage dived, sliding to grab the ball.  
  
"Am I dirty after that? What about my hair?" Sage asks.  
  
"Grrr…That's it!"  
  
"Oh no Sage, now you've done it," Rowen says regretfully.  
  
Sage stood up, dirt and grass-stains shoved all over his shirt. He put a hand on his head slowly, reluctantly. "Oh NO! My hair!" He bolted inside, and the sound of many spray cans spraying could be heard. "Huh," Rowen said. "I hope he doesn't mind that I replaced all his hair spray with spray paint."  
  
"AHHHH!" was heard from inside. Sage stormed out with bright orange, blue, green and pink hair. "Who DID this?" he yelled, enraged. The other three boys pointed to Rowen. Sage's eye began twitching. "YOU."  
  
"No," Rowen squeaked, but it was too late. Sage was chasing him around, trying to get his hands on Rowen's shirt to strangle the life out of him. Ryo, Cye and Kento were on the ground, clutching their sides and laughing. Both Rowen and Sage stopped, got sly looks on their faces, and turned to the others.  
  
"Oh, so you think this is funny, eh?" Sage asked, pointing to his hair. Cye nodded, tears streaming down his face. Rowen, meanwhile, tackled Kento and tried to pin him to the ground. Sage, no longer worrying about his hair, tackled Cye. Ryo tried to sneak past to the door, but Rowen pulled a large roll of duct tape out of his pocket.  
  
"You wouldn't," Ryo whispered.  
  
"I would," Rowen replied with a smirk. He turned around and made quick work of Kento, duct taping him up. Then he moved to Ryo, who was paralyzed with fear of the duct tape. Rowen performed the taping ritual on Ryo, then handed the tape to Sage, who was sitting on Cye's back. Cye whimpered. "Please, don't do this, guys! What'd I do?"  
  
"You…you laughed at my hair!" Sage said, giggling madly and taping Cye up left and right. Mia ran out. "What in the WORLD?!" she shouted. She grabbed the tape from Sage, surveyed the damage done, and turned on Rowen and Sage, an evil glint in her eye and the duct tape zipping as it was unraveled.  
  
"Uh oh," Rowen muttered. "Sage, might I suggest something?" No answer. "Sage?" Again, no answer. Rowen turned to where his friend should have been and saw the multi-colored hair sticking out of mummy-like bonding – duct tape, of course. And there was Mia, grinning at her masterpiece.  
  
"C'mere, Rowen," she purred as she began taping him up swiftly. Mia sat all five of them against the tree in a V shape, Sage and his hair in front. Then she ran inside to get her camera. "They'll love me at The Tyrannical Householder (her subscribed magazine) and I'm gonna win this time." She snapped the picture.  
  
Tate-chan grins maniacally and sits back to admire her handiwork. Now protests are coming from everyone, even White Blaze. "Now you all know better than to annoy me, boys," Tate-chan mutters, then moves back to the keyboard.  
  
T-H-E  
  
"No, please no, Koneko," Rowen pleads. She ignores him.  
  
E-N-D  
  
All the Ronins appear clustered around a tree, duct taped, Sage's hair sticking out with many colors in it.  
  
Tate-chan laughs madly. "Muahahahaha, and that's what happens when you annoy me…and then I type 'The End' and they go *poof*…wahaha…"  
  
(REALLY THE END) 


End file.
